


tangled in love with you (and christmas)

by salvatorestjohn



Series: Six Days of Ficmas [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Established Relationship, F/M, Short & Sweet, Teenage Dorks, literally just wanted an excuse to write lizdon, so short christmas fluff it is!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: "Could you, oh, I don't know, maybe stop laughing and help me out?" Landon asks, raising his eyebrows at Lizzie as MG agrees."See, I could, but this is sort of hilarious," Lizzie says, her voice still shaking with laughter. "You look like Santa threw up on you. Or like you got on the wrong side of a very festive fairy, which, could actually still happen.""Yeah, I gotta admit, this has been the highlight of my day so far," Kaleb says, looking MG up and down with a bright grin.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Lizzie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Kaleb Hawkins
Series: Six Days of Ficmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575109
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	tangled in love with you (and christmas)

Lizzie's in the middle of checking on the oven to ensure that the cookies Kaleb, Hope, and Josie baked aren't burning when there's a crash from the common room. She groans, her eyes closing. She knew that she shouldn't have left MG and Landon with the tree. That wasn't the noise of someone dropping a bauble or two, but of a curious cat knocking down the whole thing.

Confident that the cookies are and will be fine until someone else can check on them, she rushes back out of the kitchen. She falters at the sight of the tree still perfectly upright in the corner, the very top branch brushing the ceiling. Her eyes dart from MG, who looks like he's recently been attacked by a tinsel monster, to Landon. 

There are lights tangled all over and around him. Landon tries to move one part in an attempt to untangle it from his arm, but it only seems to make his situation worse, getting caught up with the section wound around his waist. 

A laugh slips past her lips before she can register it, finally alerting the two of them to her presence. At the same moment, Kaleb joins them, coming in from the foyer with a box of overflowing decorations under one arm. The second he spots them, he stops and scans the situation with narrowed eyes, a puzzled look on his face. 

"I leave for two minutes," Lizzie says, shaking her head as she strides across the room over to them. "What the hell is even going on right now? Did Malivore spew out a Christmas monster that's weapon of choice is tinsel and _lights_?"

Kaleb eyes the tinsel wrapped around MG in a way that suggests it wasn't on purpose. It seems to still be moving ever so slowly, wrapping around his limbs.

"We had...a bit of a mishap," Landon says with an annoyed tone as he tries to free his arm by pushing it under the lights trying to keep it in place, but all it does is leave him a little more stuck. "Is this stuff spelled or something?"

Lizzie's eyes widen. "Oh, yeah. We couldn't be bothered taking the charms off of them last year, so we just put them back. The witches usually handle the decorations that have charms and stuff on them. I completely forgot. My bad."

MG and Landon both stare at her in disbelief as Kaleb snickers, not even trying to be discreet about it. 

"You think?" Landon asks, sarcasm dripping from his voice, spreading his hands out in a show. "I told you I was terrible with decorating. Couldn't have just let me handle the cookies? I can bake way better than I know how to string up lights."

"What I'm not getting is how the hell you got so tangled in tinsel," Kaleb says, stepping closer to MG and reaching out a hand to pull a stray piece of it from his shoulder, eyeing it. "The charms don't make them do this." He pauses, then turns to Lizzie. "Right?"

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "No, obviously. They just...make it a little brighter. Basic colour-changing charms and all that."

"Well, it was definitely changing colour when it wrapped itself around my leg." MG raises his eyebrows and sticks his leg out, giving it a shake for emphasis. Sure enough, the tinsel doesn't loosen, but actually seems to move further up, like a comfy snake refusing to be disturbed. 

Lizzie can't help but laugh with Kaleb, earning both of them scowls. Neither of them care that much. It's only made worse as Landon attempts once again to free himself, only to groan when it doesn't work. MG at least manages to pull a string of tinsel from around his arm, shaking it off with a wary look as he takes a slight step back from it. 

"Could you, oh, I don't know, maybe stop laughing and help me out?" Landon asks, raising his eyebrows at Lizzie as MG agrees.

"See, I could, but this is sort of hilarious," she says, her voice still shaking with laughter. "You look like Santa threw up on you. Or like you got on the wrong side of a very festive fairy, which, could actually still happen."

"Yeah, I gotta admit, this has been the highlight of my day so far," Kaleb says, looking MG up and down with a bright grin. 

MG actually cracks a smile, even if he looks mildly annoyed at the lack of help. Landon does seem to be lightening up a little more as well while he rolls his eyes in exasperation before trying to just pull the lights straight over his head. They somehow get caught in his hair. 

"Oh, for the love of god," Lizzie says with another roll of her own eyes.

She moves closer now, reaching out to help him. Kaleb's already doing the same with MG, chuckling as he carefully unwinds the tinsel from around his torso, making sure it doesn't manage to slither up his arm like it's currently attempting to do.

Within a minute, Lizzie has managed to free Landon's head of the lights, keeping a hold of the end of them just in case they try and move on their own again. Landon lets out an exhale of relief, blinking rapidly. She can't help but smile at him, fondness shining through as he gazes back at her, his mouth slowly curving up.

"You are such a dork," she says, shaking her head. "In fact, you're the biggest dork."

"And yet, you still like me," Landon says, drawing his eyebrows together and even throwing in a tilt of his head as he grins. "So, what does that say about you, exactly?"

"Dude makes a point," Kaleb mutters as if she can't hear him. He feigns innocence when she glares at him, though MG does no such thing as he snorts while Kaleb continues to untangle him, the tinsel far more cooperative now. 

Lizzie softens a little when she turns back to Landon and finds him still grinning, all dorky and lopsided and annoyingly adorable. She scoffs, but she doesn't try and argue it. He isn't exactly wrong. 

"I'm only letting you win because you got stuck in a bunch of lights and I feel bad for you," she says, joking, which he clearly knows. The sound of his laugh, soft and deep and happy, makes her skin and her heart warm. 

She leans in, her hand still on the back of his neck from helping with the lights, and kisses him. His eyes close the second her lips are on his, responding without a beat of hesitation, his lips soft and bitten and moving perfectly with hers.

Perfect might not be the right word, she knows, because she's still learning that nothing's perfect. But it's the only one that comes to mind when she thinks of Landon, and when they're like this, when nothing else feels like it could compare. 

"Can you two get a room that doesn't have us in it?" Kaleb says, his joking displeasure clear.

"Yeah, I think I wanna swap groups," MG chimes in. "Decorating the library is looking way better."

Lizzie pulls back with a sigh, Landon looking completely unfazed as his mouth stretches back into a grin. 

"We never complain about the two of you," Lizzie points out, turning her head to look at them, raising her eyebrows. 

"That's because we're not as public as you two," Kaleb counters, but there's a twitch at the corners of his mouth as he waves a hand between himself and MG, who's now free of tinsel, she notices, as they share a look between them. There's one tiny green piece still clinging to his hair that neither of them seems to have noticed. "We prefer privacy."

Lizzie rolls her eyes, having heard that same line about three times from him already. As if she hasn't seen them being all lovey-dovey in the common room, and the library, and the kitchen. Still, she shrugs, pulling her hand away from Landon, the other still holding onto the lights that are far more relaxed by the touch of a witch, feeling the pull of magic. 

"Fine," she says. "We'll play nice while we're doing this." A smirk forms on her lips. "Until the mistletoe's up, anyway."

"That's fair," MG says, grinning, and motions his head towards the pile of boxes they've been digging through for old decorations from the last few years and stuff that her mom's kept from when she was on the town decorating committee when she was younger. "I think I saw some in them under the rest of the tinsel. I'll help you look."

Kaleb rolls his eyes, sighing, but he's smiling as Lizzie lights up. He moves to help Landon with the rest of the lights while she and MG start with the boxes, separating them between them to make the search easier. It isn't until MG's head shoots up, his eyes narrowing, then widening, that she remembers the cookies.

Landon, now free, thanks to Kaleb, quickly offers to take care of them, already backing towards the kitchen. Kaleb is quick to follow, and Lizzie and MG share an amused glance before they resume pulling decorations from the boxes, deciding if they should use them or not.


End file.
